


Sing, Little Bird

by larlarinlalaland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: May be an AU, Torture, i'll add as i go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larlarinlalaland/pseuds/larlarinlalaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hush.” there was a rough tug as his hair that made the little angel wince.</p><p>“You’re going to sing to me, little bird.”</p><p>A telling of Samandriel's time with Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Gonna Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this will be my first multichapter Fic. Basically, it's about what happened to Samandriel when he was with Crowley. I'm not sure at the moment if I'll end with his death or make his an AU, but when I decide I'll let it be known.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Rain splattered onto the pavement as the young angel slowly made his way to a nearby apartment complex. He didn’t get the Word, but it was in the Winchester’s hands. It would be safe...Right? He would have to break the news to Naomi, but for now, he was returning his Vessel, Matt, back home. He had promised to after all. He didn’t break promises, and he cared for the young boy. He had been through so much in his young life.

It was in the alley way when he watched. The angel glanced around cautiously, freezing when he felt cool metal against his throat.

“Hello, Angel.”

He flinched at the gravelly and accented voice of the King of Hell. Demons surrounded them and his heart dropped.

“Now, now, what have we here? Little Samandriel out here alone?”

“Get away f-”

“Ah, ah, ah…”

The blade was pressed into his skin with light pressure. Samandriel bit his lip in nervousness as he stood, his body pressed against Crowley’s.

“Quite a fight you put up at the auction.Where’s that fight, now?”

Crowley chuckled, his eyes looking over the young angel’s vessel. So small and fragile. So easy to break by the looks of it, but it wouldn't right away. Not with an angel inside it.

“What were you doing? Returning your Vessel home? I don’t think we have quite enough time for that. I have so many questions that I need answering.”

“I’ll ne-”

“Hush.” there was a rough tug as his hair that made the little angel wince.

 

“You’re going to sing to me, little bird.”


	2. Sins of A Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied, no torture this chapter, but there will be in the next one, which may be up today as well.

 

“This is your one and only chance.”

 

“I-I understand…”

 

Naomi nodded and closed her file as Samandriel fidgeted in his seat nervously. He chewed on his lip and watched Naomi retrieve another file for him. She handed it to him and he took it in his shaking hands, anxiety building as he opened the folder to reveal his assignment.

 

What?

 

He couldn’t be qualified for this, he just couldn’t be. He was only a young angel, surely an assignment like this would-

 

“Is there a problem, Samandriel?”

“O-oh, no, of course not, Naomi. No problem.”

“Good. I expect you to report to me for further briefing before you leave. You may go, you’ll be collected when it is time.”

“Y-yes, thank you, Naomi.”

 

And with that, Samandriel was in Heaven. Or that is, one possible Heaven. The Heaven of a young girl who died from cancer, a flower filled garden, full of sweet scents and beautiful colors. The young angel sighed and sat on a vine-covered bench, his face in his hands.

 

“Brother?”

 

Samandriel looked up at the voice, his face returning to his hands when he identified who it was.

 

“Inias. Hello.”

 

The older angel sat next to his brother, sensing the other’s distress. He placed a hand on Samandriel’s back comfortingly.

 

“What is wrong, Samandriel?”

 

He hesitated before looking up at Inias, chewing on his lip again before answering.

 

“I-I...I think I am being sent on a suicide mission, Inias.”

“That can’t be true, Samandriel, you haven-”

“Naomi mentioned that this mission would repay for my betrayal...During the war.”

 

Inias had always been on Castiel’s side, so it had not been a surprise that he was there again during the war against Raphael, but it was when Samandriel appeared on the rebellious angel’s side. He had always been in intel, with Naomi, who supported Raphael. So, when Samandriel decided to switch sides, he had gotten into trouble. There were threats. Murder, prison, being cast down. Samandriel pleaded and pleaded and pleaded for forgiveness, to prove himself.

 

“...What is your mission?”

“I...I must retrieve the Word.”

 

It sounded innocent enough, seemingly safe and without danger. But to put a low ranking angel on such an important task…

 

There was only one reason an important object would be trusted with such a young angel.

 

To get him out of the way.

 

Though it was advertised as the opposite, the auction was dangerous. Why wouldn’t it be? With all the creatures crawling around, desperate for priceless artifacts, for power, if Samandriel were to get the Word, he would surely be attacked as soon as he left.

 

“...Samandriel…”

 

Inias’s voice was hushed, staring at his young brother in horror. He was too young, much too young. He had made a mistake, a single mistake...He had made one as well, but still he was too valued to stay dead. He was brought back.

 

He feared Samandriel wouldn’t be.

 

He reached out to touch his brother, to comfort him, to do something, but Samandriel jerked away and stood.

 

“I...I must go.”

“Samandriel-”

“Goodbye.”

 

And Samandriel was gone.

 

And Inias couldn’t stop the tears running down his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short, but I just wanted a bit of a set up before the next chapter, where the torture happens.


End file.
